warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eichenherz
|Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Von den Felsen einer Steinlawine getötet |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Eichenjunges (Oakkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Eichenpfote (Oakpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Eichenherz (Oakheart) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Eichenherz (Oakheart) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=BlausternKates Twitter |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Nebelstern, Moosjunges |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Steinfell |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Regenblüte |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Muschelherz |Familie6=Bruder |FName6=Streifenstern |Mentor=Muschelherz |Schüler=Rumpelbauch |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Baumpelz |Vorgänger1=Leopardenstern |lebend=In die Wildnis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Riesensterns Rache |verstorben=Gefährliche Spuren, Mitternacht, Sternenglanz, Stimmen der Nacht, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Nebelsterns Omen |erwähnt=Die letzten Geheimnisse, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Tigerclaw's Fury}} Eichenherz (Original: Oakheart) ist ein dicker, muskulöser, großer, dunkel rotbrauner Kater mit dichtem, glattem, weichem Fell, breiten Schultern, einem breiten Kopf, kräftigen Vorderpfoten und klaren, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Er wird im Prolog erwähnt, als Tigerkralle ihm droht. Eichenherz sagt jedoch, die Sonnenfelsen seien ab dieser Nacht ein weiteres FlussClan-Gebiet. Er ist Zweiter Anführer des FlussClans und wird bei einem Kampf um die Sonnenfelsen von Rotschweif, der seinen Sohn Steinfell hat töten wollen, über einen hervorstehen Felsvorhang gestoßen und bei dem Felssturz getötet. Tigerkralle behauptet jedoch, dass er Eichenherz getötet hätte, um Rotschweifs Tod zu rächen. Feuer und Eis :Feuerherz will Blaustern die Wahrheit über Rotschweifs Tod erzählen und sie aufklären, dass er nicht von Eichenherz getötet worden ist. :Als er mit Graustreif über sein Vorhaben spricht, macht dieser ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass Rotschweif Eichenherz getötet haben muss, wenn Rabenpfotes Vorwurf stimmt und Tigerkralle wirklich seinen eigenen Clangefährten getötet hat. :Feuerherz ignoriert den Einwand seines Freundes jedoch und erzählt seiner Anführerin die Wahrheit, doch diese will ihm keinen Glauben schenken, da sie dieselben Schlüsse zieht wie Graustreif zuvor und nicht glauben kann, dass Rotschweif absichtlich Eichenherz, den Stellvertreter des FlussClans, getötet hat. :Auf der Großen Versammlung sieht Feuerherz Leopardenfell, die neue Zweite Anführerin des FlussClans, und muss dabei an Eichenherz, der ihr Vorgänger gewesen ist, denken. :Feuerherz und Graustreif zeigen ihren beiden Schülern ihr Territorium und machen dann Rast bei den Sonnenfelsen, wo Rußpfote fragt, ob dies der Ort ist, wo Rotschweif getötet und von Tigerkralle gerächt worden ist, der dazu Eichenherz umgebracht hat. Geheimnis des Waldes :Im Prolog bringt Eichenherz Nebeljunges und Steinjunges zum FlussClan, wo er Grauteich, eine Königin, die alle ihre Jungen verloren hat, bittet, sich ihrer anzunehmen. Grauteich stimmt zu, entdeckt aber den schwachen Geruch des DonnerClans. Sie stimmt nur deshalb zu, weil Eichenherz ein junger, ehrenhafter Krieger ist und sie ihn respektiert. Gefährliche Spuren :Feuerherz denkt an den Kampf an den Sonnenfelsen zurück und erinnert sich, dass Eichenherz dabei gestorben ist. :Später denkt Grauteich, Tigerstern sei der längst verstorbene Eichenherz. Sie erwähnt darauf seine Jungen und Tigerstern ist verwundert. Dann bemerkt Grauteich jedoch, dass es nicht Eichenherz ist und Tigerstern versucht, mehr zu erfahren und verängstigt sie, weshalb sie stürzt und stirbt, sodass Eichenherz' und Blausterns Jungen ihm erst einmal unbekannt bleiben. :Eichenherz wird außerdem kurz als Trugbild von Blaustern erwähnt, als diese im Sterben liegt. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Eichenherz ist im SternenClan und fragt seinen Bruder Streifenstern, ob er für den FlussClan sprechen darf. Als dieser zustimmt, wählt er den Vertreter des FlussClans, der die Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne antreten soll, um Mitternacht, die Dächsin, zu treffen. Er wählt Federschweif, die Tochter von Graustreif und Silberfluss, aus. Blaustern fragt ihn, ob er sich sicher sei und er erwidert, dass er gedacht hätte, dass diese Wahl ihr gefallen würde. Er fragt sie belustigt, ob sie denke, dass man Federschweif schlecht ausgebildet habe. Blaustern erwidert, dass sie eine hervorragende Ausbildung bekommen hat. Es ist eine Anspielung auf ihr gemeinsames Junge Nebelfuß, welche sie ausgebildet hat. Als Lahmfuß den Vertreter des WindClans wählt, stellt er entrüstet fest, dass es sich um einen Schüler handelt. Kurz darauf erinnert er Blaustern daran, dass sie ihre Wahl noch treffen muss. Als Blaustern ihre Wahl getroffen hat, miaut Eichenherz perplex, dass sie nie aufhören würde, ihn zu überraschen, da sie Tigersterns Sohn Brombeerkralle ausgewählt hat. :Ein paar Tage später berichtet Federschweif, dass Eichenherz ihr erschienen ist und gesagt hat, dass großes Unheil über den Wald kommen wird und dass sie sich bei Neumond mit drei anderen Katzen treffen muss, um zu hören, was Mitternacht zu sagen hat, was sie nicht versteht. Sternenglanz :Eichenherz erscheint als erstes im Prolog, als er zusammen mit den restlichen SternenClan-Katzen den Mondsee erreicht. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass die Clans im neuen Territorium gut zurechtkommen werden, allerdings vermutet er, dass es bei der Aufteilung der Territorien Streit geben wird. Staffel 4 Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Im Prolog, der von Blausterns Tod erzählt, erklärt er seiner Geliebten, wie man schwimmt, weil ihre Jungen am Ufer auf sie warten. :Seinen ersten richtigen Auftritt hat er auf einer Großen Versammlung, wo Blaupfote zunächst Eichenherz' Bruder Schiefpfote trifft. Der verkrüppelte Schüler erzählt Blaupfote, dass dies sein Bruder sei, als auf der Versammlung dessen Ernennung zum Krieger bekannt gegeben wird. Ihr kommt er ziemlich arrogant vor. :Eichenherz wird auch von Blaupelz von den Sonnenfelsen verjagt, wo er sich gesonnt hat, woraufhin er Blaupelz in die seichteste Stelle des Flusses schubst. Als Blaupelz "untergegangen ist", ruft er ihr amüsiert zu, sie solle sich nur hinstellen, da das Wasser nicht tief sei. Später verlieben sich die beiden ineinander. :Als der DonnerClan eine Patrouille, bei der Blaupelz dabei ist, zum FlussClan und dessen Anführer Jubelstern schickt und die Sonnenfelsen zurückverlangt, überredet er sie, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, um kurz mit ihm reden zu können. Blaupelz tut daraufhin so, als hätte sie sich einen Dorn in die Pfote getreten. Eichenherz faucht die anderen an, sie sollen vorgehen; er würde sich schon darum kümmern. Während er so tut, als würde er ihr helfen, flüsterte er ihr zu, dass er sie am nächsten Tag bei Mondhoch beim Baumgeviert erwarten würde. :Sie treffen sich in der nächsten Nacht beim Baumgeviert und Blaupelz zeigt Eichenherz, wie man auf Bäume klettert und Eichenherz möchte Blaupelz beibringen, wie man schwimmt. Diese schreckt jedoch davor zurück, während Eichenherz ihr bis an die Spitze einer Eiche am Baumgeviert folgt, obwohl er vorher nie einen Baum erklommen hat. Blaupelz ist nicht interessiert an Gänsefeders Prophezeiung: ''"Wie Feuer wirst du durch den Wald lodern, aber selbst die stärksten Flammen können von Wasser zerstört werden" und so bauen sich Eichenherz und Blaupelz ein Nest und übernachten dort zusammen. Blaupelz erwartet nach dieser Nacht Junge von ihm. :Später treffen sich die beiden an der Grenze zum FlussClan. Blaupelz erzählt ihm, dass sie Junge erwartet. Eichenherz versucht, Blaupelz dazu zu überreden, zu ihm in den FlussClan zu kommen oder er würde zu ihr in den DonnerClan kommen, aber Blaupelz weigert sich und besteht darauf, ihre Jungen als loyale DonnerClan-Katzen zu erziehen und sagt, dass, wenn er zu ihr käme, nie Anführer werden könne. Später wird Bernsteinfleck, der damalige Zweite Anführer des DonnerClans, krank und Stachelkralle, der Gefährte von Blaupelz' Schwester Schneepelz und ein blutrünstiger Kater, will sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen, sein Amt zu übernehmen, doch Blaupelz kann nicht zulassen, dass der DonnerClan von ihm zerstört wird. So kommt sie zu dem Entschluss, ihre inzwischen geborenen Jungen Nebeljunges, Steinjunges und Moosjunges in den FlussClan zu geben. :Blaupelz bringt die Jungen zu den Sonnenfelsen, wo Eichenherz auf sie wartet. Doch er lernt nur zwei seiner Jungen kennen, denn Moosjunges erfriert auf dem Weg dorthin. Nach diesem Treffen sprechen Eichenherz und Blaupelz nie wieder miteinander, aus Angst davor, dass eine Katze erkennen würde, dass die beiden ein Paar gewesen sind. :Später im Buch stirbt Jubelstern und Eichenherz' Bruder Streifenstern wird neuer Anführer, der Eichenherz fragt, ob dieser Zweiter Anführer werden wolle, doch dieser lehnt ab, weil er sich noch nicht bereit dazu fühlt. Also erwählt Streifenstern stattdessen Baumpelz. ''Streifensterns Bestimmung :Er kommt mit seinem Bruder Sturmjunges als die Söhne von Regenblüte und Muschelherz zur Welt. Beide werden nach dem Sturm in dieser Nacht benannt. :Eichenjunges und Sturmjunges folgen heimlich einer Patrouille zu den Sonnenfelsen. Dort belauschen sie das Gespräch zwischen Muschelherz und den DonnerClan-Katzen, als plötzlich eine Elster auftaucht. Beide schaffen es jedoch, sie zu verjagen. :Später erkundet er mit seinem Bruder das Territorium. Bei den Sonnenfelsen treffen sie auf den DonnerClan-Heiler Gänsefeder. Sie erwägen den alten Heiler zu verjagen, doch zuvor werden sie von diesem entdeckt. Gänsefeder jagt den Geschwistern nach, wobei Sturmjunges auf den Trittsteinen ausrutscht und fällt. Hierbei bricht er sich den Kiefer und Eichenjunges' sorgenvolle Stimme ist zu hören. Einen Mond später taucht er erneut auf, als er Sturmjunges im Heilerbau besucht. Brombeerblüte, die FlussClan Heilerin, sagt, dass Sturmjunges hinaus dürfe, woraufhin sich beide sofort aufmachen. Nach einer freudigen Begrüßung seines Clans läuft Eichenjunges zum Frischbeutehaufen, um seinem Bruder einen Fisch zu bringen. Bevor er jedoch dazu kommt, rennt Sturmjunges zum Fluss. Dort bemerkt er erstmalig seinen schiefen Kiefer und muss von Eichenjunges getröstet werden. :''Rest folgt ''Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Er wird mit Baumpelz auf Gelbpfotes zweiter Großen Versammlung gesehen. Riesensterns Rache :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Er ist nach der Eiche, in der Regenblüte ihn während eines Sturms gebar, benannt. *Kate hat bestätigt, dass Blaustern und Eichenherz auch im SternenClan noch Gefährten sind, allerdings haben sie vergessen, dies in den Büchern in irgendeiner Weise zu erwähnen, da dort so viel passiert.Kates Twitter *In der englischen Ausgabe von Blausterns Prophezeiung wird Lilienhalm als die Mutter von Streifenstern und Eichenherz gelistet, was in Streifensterns Bestimmung geändert wurde, wodurch nun Regenblüte ihre Mutter ist. Diese Änderung wurde vorgenommen, um einer Unstimmigkeit vorzubeugen. *Sein Vater Muschelherz ist gleichzeitig auch sein Mentor, obwohl es eigentlich nicht üblich ist, dass Eltern ihre Jungen ausbilden. Fehler *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er einmal mit grünen Augen beschrieben. *In Streifensterns Bestimmung wird er einmal als hellbraun und einmal als farnfarben beschrieben. *In Die letzten Geheimnisse wird er in der Übersicht über bekannte Anführer genau wie Baumpelz nicht als Stellvertreter Streifensterns genannt. **In der deutschen Version ist er allerdings ergänzt worden. Familie *Gefährtin: Blaustern *Töchter: Nebelstern, Moosjunges *Sohn: Steinfell *Mutter: Regenblüte *Vater: Muschelherz *Bruder: Streifenstern *Großmutter: Weidennase *Urgroßvater: Appledusk *Urgroßmutter: Reedshine *Nichten: Silberfluss, Weidenjunges, Fischjunges *Großnichte: Federschweif *Großneffe: Sturmpelz *Urgroßnichte: Lerche die am Morgen singt *Urgroßneffe: Baum der sich an Fels klammert *Enkelin: Primrosepaw *Enkel: Schilfbart, Barschjunges, Pikepaw *Urenkel: Minzfell, Regensturm *Ururenkelinnen: Blütenfell, Nightpaw *Ururenkel: Wiesenfell, Käferbart, Stacheljunges, Breezepaw *Urururenkelin: Brackenpelt *Urururenkel: Jayclaw, Owlnose Character Art Oakheart.Kit.byCurly.png|Junges Offizielle Artworks TUG-Oakheart.png|Eichenherz in The Ultimate Guide Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Jubelstern:' ''Eichenjunges, komm her! Muschelherz! Muschelherz und Eichenjunges teilen Mut, Kraft und Treue. Stärke diese Eigenschaften in deinem Schüler, Muschelherz, und mache Eichenpfote zu einem Krieger, der den FlussClan zur Größe führen wird. :Regenblüte, Feldpfote und Blütenpfote: Eichenpfote! :Schiefjunges: Eichenpote! Eichenpfote! Kriegerzeremonie :Jubelstern: Eichenpfote hat heute Abend Tapferkeit bewiesen, durch die er seinen Kriegernamen verdient hat. Tritt vor, Eichenpfote. Eichenpfote. Von diesem Augenblick an sollst du Eichenherz heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Mut und deinen schnellen Verstand und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger des FlussClans willkommen. Diene deinem Clan gut. :Schiefpfote: Eichenherz! Eichenherz! Quellen en:Oakheartfr:Cœur de Chênecs:Dubasfi:Tammisydännl:Eikenhartru:Жёлудь Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Schwach ausbaufähige Artikel